


缄默之花

by handsomebamboo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomebamboo/pseuds/handsomebamboo
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 27





	缄默之花

宇智波佐助又一次离开了木叶。  
他甚至连行囊都没有准备，只带着多年不离身的草薙剑和一个不算鼓的钱袋。  
没有人去村口送他远行。所有可能会这么做的人要么因为战后重建相关事宜脱不开身，要么聚集在木叶病院，因为有一个被所有人关注着的笨蛋，正躺在手术室接义肢——终结谷的最后一战漩涡鸣人失去了右臂，而被佐助隐藏在斗篷下的、左臂的位置也是空荡荡的。  
不论之前有何种作为，他是给四战画上休止符的关键人物之一，这个事实无可辩驳。在鸣人义正词严的要求下，整个五大国的高层总算通过了撤销通缉的提案，木叶甚至直接解除了他的叛忍身份，允许他留在村子里。  
某个金毛的笨蛋得知这个消息后笑得一脸灿烂，说佐助终于回家了，但佐助很清楚那些高层想要的只是“宇智波”而已，哪怕是当年的同期都对他缺乏信任，或多或少地心怀防备。  
真正想让“佐助”留下来的只有鸣人一个人而已。  
即使已经亲手杀死了团藏，佐助还是没有把木叶当做归宿，在他看来自己是一个注定漂泊的人。  
然而一旦和鸣人充满期待的蓝眼睛四目相对，他就无论如何都说不出自己要离开的话了，就算说了也会因为鸣人的挽留而动摇。  
所以他只告诉了卡卡西一个人。  
这位新任火影好像还没有适应双眼视物，因此就算已经没了写轮眼，也还是用护额遮着左眼。  
传授自己千鸟的恩师了然地点点头，顿了一会问他，鸣人知道吗？  
佐助沉默不语。  
好的，我不会告诉他的。就知道留不住你，去吧。  
道过谢佐助转身离开。他谢绝了纲手为他准备的义肢，一是为了弥补自己不被大多数人所接受的曾经，二是为了这次远行。  
鸣人一直黏着他，他只能在手术进行时悄无声息地离开。

没办法当面向金发少年道别的原因很简单：宇智波佐助喜欢漩涡鸣人，这是在他心里埋藏许久的、不足为外人道的秘密。  
为什么会喜欢上那个笨蛋，佐助对此十分迷茫。  
他在12岁那年下定决心离开村子，终结谷的战斗结束后明明可以趁着对方昏迷斩断羁绊，但他没能下得去手。跪在地上垂着头的时候鸣人离自己那么近还失去了意识，但掏苦无的念头刚起心里就有一个声音在喊着不要，他落荒而逃；师从大蛇丸的时候他总会想起千鸟当胸洞穿金发少年的身体的场景，而对方原本也对准了要害的手在最后硬生生扭转了方向，只是虚虚划过自己的护额。  
思考了许久佐助终于理清了自己的思绪。他承认鸣人对他而言是特殊的，是唯一一个从儿童时期就一直注意着的人，但真正意识到这种在意就是喜欢，是在15岁——那年有个相貌和他十分相似，却因为脸上堆着假笑而使得气质完全不一样的少年来到大蛇丸的基地。  
得知他是代替自己的第七班新成员时突然爆起了杀意，却又被他所说的拯救羁绊动摇了内心；真正见到鸣人时内心涌起了无法忽视的喜悦，却又在听到对方笑着说自己是他的朋友时变成了无尽的失落…………  
那次重逢后佐助就明白了，自己是喜欢鸣人的。但他对这种感情讳莫如深，因为他不希望任何可能会影响自己复仇的意外发生。  
哈，自欺欺人。  
心里又出现了那个声音，佐助直接无视了它。他的自尊不允许他承认埋葬这份心情的原因是鸣人，把心情毫无保留地说出来之后，还要冠冕堂皇安上“因为你是我的朋友”这样一个名头的鸣人。  
佐助给过他很多次机会，甚至直白问过为什么会对自己那么执着，但对方的回答却总是一成不变。  
谁会为了一个朋友做到这种地步，我从来就不想跟你做朋友。  
尽管在内心冷笑过无数回，但表面上，佐助始终是漠然的。  
就这么一直到了四战。  
再次并肩作战的两人纵使空窗多年未曾好好交流过，屈指可数的相遇也是见面就打，却有着旁人无法插足的默契。  
成功封印辉夜后他们再一次来到了当初诀别的地方，终结谷的雕像和瀑布还和当年一模一样，但交战双方的心情却早已改变。  
当他们从昏迷中醒来，佐助决定再问最后一次，得到回答后他笑着认输，虽然早就有心理准备还是觉得一阵惆怅。  
他不可能留在木叶，他做不到看着说过让自己把他当做归宿的鸣人和别人组建家庭养育孩子。  
所以他选择离开。

漩涡鸣人的意识不断下坠，又缓缓上升，最终被右手臂的疼痛拉回现实。  
他睁开眼睛，模糊地看见了熟悉的医院天花板，接着视线被粉色的头发占据——虽然手术顺利结束后同伴们都放心地离开了医院，作为医生的樱还是一直守着他，见他醒来连忙凑上前询问各种关于义肢的问题。  
他没有反应，这也是很正常的，毕竟完全清醒需要时间。  
樱耐心地等待蓝色的眼睛慢慢聚焦，下一秒她听到了嘶哑的声音。  
“佐助呢？”  
樱的心情瞬间沉入谷底。她当然也被卡卡西通知了佐助离开木叶这件事，亲眼见证过眼前的金发少年和那人的羁绊，她不忍心说出真相。  
犹豫了一会她打算转移话题，僵硬地开口：“鸣人你声音都这样了快别说话，我去给你倒水。”  
正准备转身，她的手臂就被鸣人拉住了——用的是缠满绷带的左手，因为他同样缠满绷带的右臂还完全动不了。  
握着手臂的力道非常轻。樱作为培养义肢的核心成员兼主刀之一，十分清楚其中的原因——麻药会影响神经组织的链接，所以手术后再也没有使用过。而手术前注射的麻醉剂现在毫无疑问已经失去了药效，他的右臂接口正经历着怒涛般剧烈的疼痛。  
回过头目光相对，鸣人的蓝眼睛直直地望着她：“告诉我，佐助在哪里。”语气里带着不容置疑的命令意味。  
……反正早晚会知道，因为谁都瞒不过鸣人。  
樱缴械投降：“佐助君在你进行手术的时候拒绝了义肢然后离开了村子，他说他想四处旅行。”  
话音刚落，握住自己手臂的手就松开了。  
樱看向鸣人的眼神充满了担忧，后者迅速眯起眼睛换上她熟悉的笑脸，告诉她自己早就猜到了佐助的心思，然后叹气说：“果然留不住他的说。”  
明明看到了笑颜，樱却一阵心疼——她和鸣人相处多年，对他算得上是了解，所以她知道鸣人此时此刻一定是万分难过的。  
但他却选择对自己笑，因为怕自己也跟着一起难过。  
这个笨蛋，难过就表现出来啊，干嘛考虑别人的感受强忍着呢，被这样温柔地对待只会让别人加倍心疼。  
“哎呀我好困，可以接着睡吗？”鸣人边说边重新缩进被子里躺好。  
“笨蛋的瞌睡总是特别多，这句话真没错。去睡吧，我给你倒水放在床头柜上醒了记得喝。”  
“好的，谢谢啦我说。”  
鸣人的笑脸在樱关上病房门的瞬间就消失了。  
佐助又走了。都不来跟我告别，一个手术而已，至于那么急吗。啊，为什么我会这么难受呢，胸腔里的器官好痛啊，手臂也疼得不行，全身上下没有哪里不疼呢。啊咧，视线为什么变模糊了，我哭了吗，为什么会哭呢，真奇怪啊。  
他慢慢抬起左手把被子拉到遮住脸的位置，只露出金色的头发。  
尽管视野里一片漆黑，鸣人还是固执地睁着眼睛，放任了眼角不断流出的液体。他莫名其妙就觉得被抛弃了，沉在自己的思绪里，连樱端着水杯进来又离开都没注意到。

当那些争相涌出的液体终于停下来的时候，他从被子里探出头来，抓起床头柜上的水杯一口气喝干净，又揪住被角胡乱抹掉了脸上残留的水渍，调整好枕头的位置靠坐在床上发呆。  
你现在在哪里，过得好不好，有没有想过我的事情呢。佐助。  
鸣人没有意识到他低声把自己的心情念了出来。  
他突然觉得喉咙很痒，捂着嘴咳嗽了一声，掌心却传来奇异的触感，这让他好奇地看向自己的手心——那是一朵花，白色的，安静地躺在那里，有好闻的气味散发开来。  
这是啥！这是从我嘴里出来的吧我说！我吐出了一朵花？！什么情况！从来没听说过谁能咳出花来啊喂！莫非是什么不治之症？！  
脑内的想象越来越离谱，鸣人终于承受不住自己的脑补打算去找樱，但窗外的月光和只亮着星星点点几盏灯的建筑群都提醒着他现在很晚了。  
他叹了口气，决定先按捺住内心复杂的情绪，侧身用左手艰难地把枕头还原，捏着那朵花躺了下来。  
思念着不久前离村的那个清冷淡漠的少年，睡意逐渐压过疼痛。  
他渐渐地睡去了，一直没有松开握着花的手。

鸣人是被樱叫醒的，为了每天早晨的例行查房和义肢情况检查。  
习惯性地操纵右臂却没有任何反应，他才反应过来自己刚刚接上义肢，无奈地笑着打算换成左臂。  
他突然想起了那朵花，连忙屈肘将左手摊开在自己的眼前，发现它还在后松了口气：不是梦啊我说。  
他托着小白花向樱说明了情况，当然，省略了自己哭了这件事。  
喝完水之后咳出花这种事情太过匪夷所思，樱发誓自己没对那杯水做任何奇怪的事情，不过她并不认为鸣人会拿这个跟自己开玩笑，对待这个问题的态度也变得严肃而慎重了起来。  
医者的直觉让她谨慎地戴上手套才捏住躺在少年手心里的花观察。作为医生，她经常辨识草药，大致判断出是常用与清热败火的某种药材的花，然而她对自己的分析也没有十足的把握。  
术业有专攻，樱想起自家开花店的发小，决定查完房就带着花前往山中花店。  
然而鸣人对这个决定表示很不满，他不愿意让樱带着花离开，要求她把同期的那位女忍者带来医院，那架势完全是小孩撒娇——语气委屈极了。  
本着病人最大的原则樱强行忽视额角的青筋，默念着“再打这家伙可就死了”强迫自己点点头，应了下来。

午饭后，鸣人的病房迎来了这对青梅。  
樱一副不关我事的表情，眼睛却笑眯眯的。她领着因为没人看店不得不闭门谢客而散发低气压的井野走进来，后者看到鸣人掏出小白花后迅速褪去黑气开启了职业模式。  
井野刚想去摸花就被樱拦住，硬塞了一幅医用手套看着戴好了才放行，这让她没忍住腹诽了一番发小那近乎神经质的小心翼翼。  
好不容易才拿到花，井野稍稍观察了一会就得出结论：只是很普通的栀子花。  
樱摸着下巴思考起来，没过多久就开始向鸣人提问：“咳出花之前只喝了水吗，没有其他事发生吗？”  
鸣人非常不好意思当着别人的面把那句话说出来，虽然还没想明白是为什么。  
他有些窘迫，但在经历了半分钟天人交战的心理斗争之后，他还是选择了坦白：“我喝完水说过一句话，‘你现在在哪里，过得好不好，有没有想过我的事情呢，佐助’，然后——咳咳——”  
这次樱和井野亲眼目睹了又一朵栀子花出现在鸣人的手心，樱的神色严峻起来，井野则惊呆了，完全无法相信自己所看到的东西。  
“把刚才那句话分段，再来一遍。”樱感觉自己似乎找到了有用的信息，为了准确找出关键线索，她要求鸣人配合她进行排查。  
“所以是在说出'佐助'这个名字的时候会有花冒出来。”她迅速得出结论，“那么鸣人，现在一个一个地把你想得起来的名字都说一遍。”  
还是个病人的少年苦着脸把同期、同期的老师们、历代火影、还有印象的任务委托人、认识的其他各国忍者、打倒过的敌人的名字都说了一遍，甚至在绞尽脑汁却想不出别人后还挨个报了“晓”各成员的名字。  
但是，没有。说出这些名字的时候都没有花出现。  
樱接着要求金发少年不停地念“佐助”，看着每念一次就冒出来一朵、堆在鸣人手心的花陷入沉思。  
サスケ这三个假名对于鸣人来说真是言灵般的存在啊。  
她叫了停，把鸣人捧在手上、掉在病床上和地上的花收集起来装进一个盒子，叮嘱鸣人再吐了花就放在盒子里，不可以让别人触碰到——虽然对这件天方夜谭一般的事情完全没有头绪，那些花还是给了樱一种很不好的感觉。  
她认真看着少年的蓝眼睛说：“我拿走一朵去和纲手师傅做研究，不要让更多的人知道你会吐花，我目前也还不知道怎么解决，只能先观察着，情况有任何变化或者身体出现不适都要及时通知我，明白吗？”  
得到点头的答复后年轻而可靠的医者领着发小准备离开。井野还很恍惚，樱叫了她好几次都没反应，干脆抓着手臂直接拉走了。  
病房回归了安静。鸣人看似仍然维持着放空的状态，但事实上他陷入了新的纠结——内容从“我为什么会吐花”变成了“为什么只有念出佐助的时候会吐花”。  
不过他并没有放任这种状况持续太久，因为他自行给出了解释：因为佐助是我最好的朋友嘛。  
还给自己的机智点了个赞。

躺在医院里，时间就在查房，散散步，吃拉面和吐花中这么过去了。  
鸣人的义肢情况很好，虽然因为颜色和肤色差异太大还是层层叠叠裹着绷带，但如今的他不仅可以自如控制右手，还练出了左手用筷子、左手洗漱、左手换衣服等等绝技。  
即便如此，他还是没能按计划出院。  
从术后醒来开始每天他都会尝试着念一遍佐助的名字，抱着“说不定哪天就不会吐花了”这样的念头，但每一次吐出的花都比前一天多一朵。  
没错，不是某一天的总数，是说一次“佐助”吐出来的花的数量。  
现在的他已经会一次性吐出一小堆花，樱给他用来装花的盒子在装满之后换成了大箱子，然而也渐渐要堆不下了。  
伴随着吐花数量的增长，鸣人的身体变得越来越虚弱。他开始消瘦，食不下咽，睡着之后就很难自行醒来。  
而樱和纲手的研究没有任何进展，因为鸣人吐出来的花从外形特征到基因序列，都和真正开在树上的、同种的花不存在任何区别。

宇智波佐助走得很慢。他发现这好像是从7岁到现在10年以来自己第一次真正享受“散歩”的感觉，因为那些胁迫他一直保持疾走状态的压力都不见了；但是相对的，他感觉内心已经空无一物。  
过去复仇驱使着他前进，也阻止了发芽的感情继续生长，而在放下仇恨的现在，他选择了同时放弃自己的感情。  
注定没有结果的爱恋，何必让它长大。  
他不知道自己要去往何方，会经历什么事情，遇到怎样的人，看到何种风景，也对此兴趣缺缺，因为对他来说这些都已经是不会去在意的东西了。  
在佐助的设想中，他大概会刻意绕开各大忍村的势力范围，一个人一把剑，一步一步走遍整个忍者大陆；到了喜欢的地方就停留一阵再重新出发，钱不够花就接几个任务，冬天到了就随便找个村庄暂住。  
没错，不存在任何回木叶的念头，他既然选择了放弃一切远走他乡，就不会给自己后悔的机会。  
可惜的是，这时的佐助还不知道他会那么快就违背自己好不容易才做出的决定。

走过田之国边境，佐助在罕有人烟的密林中遇到了一个故人——恢复人形的药师兜——就在他缓缓迈着步子的时候，没有任何征兆地出现了。  
佐助淡淡地看着他，用目光询问来意，与黑夜同色的眼睛里窥探不出任何情绪。他和大蛇丸已经没有交集，也不害怕对方再一次居心叵测——杀了一次就还能杀第二次，就算只有一只手也可以。  
银发医忍没有遵循他固有的、模棱两可的说话习惯。他的表情有些严肃，开门见山地道出了来此的目的：“大蛇丸大人希望你能带着资料回木叶去，鸣人君病得很严重。”  
刚听到前半句的时候佐助还无厘头地想，原来大蛇丸战后不知所踪是回到了田之国，大概是为了能够继续徜徉在科学的海洋，真是他的作风。但兜说完后半句他就愣住了。  
吊车尾会病得很重？开什么玩笑！他不是应该每天都笑得傻不啦唧然后抱怨拉面不够吃吗？  
但他很快就冷静了下来，并开始分析着这个消息的真实性：虽然很难判断，然而大蛇丸复活后帮过他，也明确表示过自己已经转性了，那么他提供的消息为真的可能性比是假更大。  
想到这里佐助点点头，示意兜带路。他和兜均使用了忍者行军的移动方式，疾驰在密不见天日的树林中，一起赶往大蛇丸的不知道第几个秘密基地。

大蛇丸的基地不管在哪里修了多少个，都是那个样。  
佐助熟门熟路找到大蛇丸惯常居住的房间，见到人只微微颔首算作打过招呼，接过对方手里的卷轴就想离开，却被叫住了。  
“佐助君，你不稍微了解一下鸣人君的病就走是极其不明智的。”男人金色的虹膜上映着摇晃的烛火，语气一如既往的不温不火。  
明明语速也和平常一样，佐助却头一次有了“这家伙讲话怎么这么慢”的想法。  
他有些不耐烦地回过身去：“有话快说。”身上散发出充满压迫感的气息，瞬息之间竟已开启了写轮眼。  
大蛇丸见状不知为何开心地笑了起来，再开口便明显加快了嘴巴开合的速度：“鸣人君的这个病非常怪异，我也只是在研究对象里见过唯一一例和他症状相同的情况。我想强调的只有一点：绝对不要触碰他吐出来的东西，会被传染。”  
“传染了又会怎样。”佐助挑起一边的眉毛，似乎很无所谓。  
看到他的反应，大蛇丸勾起了嘴角，表情却变得认真：“会死。”  
佐助皱起眉，在大蛇丸停止讲话后迅速地离开了阴暗的基地，没有受到任何阻拦。这让他做出了判断：鸣人确实是病了。  
但是他完全不懂大蛇丸的叮嘱意义何在——没有谁会直接去触碰别人的呕吐物吧？  
用仅剩的右手紧紧攥着卷轴，他毫不犹豫使出了不输给九尾模式的鸣人的速度奔跑起来。  
他突然十分庆幸自己还没有走得离他太远。

樱在发现鸣人的身体状况持续下降后就及时地通知了卡卡西。  
木叶的医疗水平固然是一流的，但每个地方的医术都有它的独到之处，深知这一点的六代目火影开始多方求助。  
鸣人的怪病吸引了整个木叶乃至全忍界的关注，但是各个忍村派来的资深医疗忍者在了解过情况后都束手无策，就连他体内阅历丰富到可怕的九喇嘛也没有一点办法。  
除了脸色不太正常以外，鸣人倒是一点也没有重病缠身的样子。他一直都非常配合各种检查、乖乖回答樱的每日提问，在前来探望的人露出难过神色时出言安抚。  
不论发生什么。漩涡鸣人依然是那个笑得如太阳一般耀眼，温柔得不可思议的、总是先考虑别人的笨蛋。  
接受过数次没有任何进展的诊疗后，这个笨蛋突然在例行晨检后告诉樱，他想见佐助一面。  
“因为有一种现在见不到的话就再也没有机会了的感觉。”少年若无其事地捧着自己刚吐出来的花说出了残酷的话。  
樱看着他坐在铺满花的病床上，明明已经虚弱得不行，还要硬撑着露出那副招牌的灿烂笑容，强忍着出了病房的门才让眼泪流出来。  
卡卡西昨天偷偷地告诉她，木叶高层已经开始物色新的九尾人柱力了，理由简单而残忍：鸣人的情况不容乐观，万一……他们不可能让九尾就这么消失，因为等待尾兽复活的时间太过漫长——哪怕现在是四战才结束了不到一年的和平年代，木叶也不能失去九尾。  
樱难过得快崩溃了：为什么会这样！他明明那么努力地克服了多得数不清的困难，他还只有17岁，还没有当上火影…真的没有任何办法了吗！  
泪眼朦胧中她恍惚看到了金发少年想见的那个人。  
那是错觉吧，佐助君怎么可能出现在这里。樱没有理会，她继续站在走廊里无声地哭泣。  
模糊的视线里那人越走越近，终于来到了自己跟前，她连忙抹掉眼泪睁大眼睛——那是货真价实的宇智波佐助。  
“我去见过卡卡西了。发生了很多事情，总之这是大蛇丸让我带回来的，他所见过的同症状病例的资料。”说着他把卷轴交给了面前一脸难以置信的樱。“我去看看吊车尾的。”佐助说完就绕过神色转为惊喜的少女，拉开门走进了病房。  
樱站在门外，回过神后飞快地推测出了佐助出现在这里的原因：卡卡西老师既然多方求助了，以大蛇丸的情报网他怎么可能不知道鸣人的病…但他不方便亲自来木叶，所以找了佐助君。既然拿到了资料，现在我能做的就是……  
樱收起了悲伤，她摊开卷轴仔细阅读起来。

佐助放轻脚步走到鸣人的病床前，金发少年正闭着眼侧躺在枕头上，只看脸部轮廓佐助就知道现在的他和自己离开前相比瘦了太多。  
察觉到有人来了，鸣人慢慢睁开了眼睛，蒙着雾似的瞳孔在认清来人的一刹那变得清明。  
“佐助…咳咳！”下意识地，就这么叫了出来。鸣人赶紧捂住了嘴，但为时已晚——数目可观的花已经从嘴里喷出来，落了佐助一头一身，又顺着他的身体滑下，散落在地面上。  
事情发生得太突然，佐助猝不及防被好闻的气味包围，但他的心思完全不在品鉴花香上——他知道大蛇丸说的“吐出来的东西”是什么了。  
科学怪人的声音和他说出那两个字时丝毫不含戏谑成分的表情在他的脑海里清晰地回放：“会死。”  
与此同时门突然被大力顶开，撞在墙上发出沉闷的响声。  
樱大步踏进房间，情绪非常激动：“佐助君你绝对不要…”但刚说完这几个字她的话就被硬生生掐断在了抽气声中。  
她的脸上显现出绝望的神情来。  
佐助动作奇慢地回头看了她一眼，又转回鸣人的方向。他轻轻地说：“ナルト。”  
鸣人就这么震惊地看着佐助伸出右手，接住了一朵花。  
白玫瑰，是连自己都认识的，很常见的品种。

鸣人的目光开始涣散，眼睛还看着佐助右手心里躺着的花，却没有焦点；一旁的樱已经毫不掩饰地哭出了声。前者大概是微妙地意识到了佐助和自己同病相怜，后者则已经明白黑发少年被传染了。  
卷轴上写得很清楚：所有皮肤直接接触研究对象吐出来的花的人都受到了传染，但每一位被传染者所吐出的花和传染源吐出的花都不一样。没有找到治愈的办法，所有染病的人都身体机能衰退，虚弱而死。  
樱读卷轴的时候还暗自庆幸医者的直觉救了自己和井野，紧接着她就想到了某种可能——佐助拿到卷轴并没有细看，所以他还不知道鸣人吐出的花是不能触碰的。  
但尽管她用了最快的速度前来警示，还是太迟了。  
樱满腹自责，断断续续哽咽着，尽可能简短地转述了卷轴里的内容。  
金发少年瞪大了蓝色的眼睛——他当然清楚自己的身体状况，尽管没有一个人明说，他还是察觉到了生命的流逝。本来觉得再见佐助一面就不会有遗憾了，未曾想人是见到了，却因为自己被传染了必死无疑的病。  
鸣人想到不久之后佐助也会像自己一样变得虚弱和消瘦直至死去，呼吸陡然急促起来。他痛苦地揪住病号服胸口的布料开始大口喘气，站在一旁的樱眼疾手快抄起被子把金发少年蒙在了里面。  
佐助哼了一声：“吊车尾的，过呼吸了？真难看啊。”他转头俯视樱接着说：“不是你的错。大蛇丸特地说过不能触碰到吐出来的东西，是我自己大意了。”  
病房里好不容易再聚首的第七班被悲伤的气氛所笼罩。鸣人感觉要窒息了——他本来对于死亡抱持无所谓的态度，觉得至少这一生里所有的努力都有了回报；但得知让佐助染病的罪魁祸首正是自己之后他却顿时浑身发冷。  
黑暗中痛苦如波涛汹涌，他被卷入其中，随激流上下翻滚，又被暗潮裹挟吸入漩涡之中。在这没有一丝光芒的地方，他持续下坠着，那是名为绝望的深渊。  
但他的手被握住了。对方的手带着些微的凉意，力道很轻却很稳。  
鸣人从被子里探出头去，看到的是佐助坚定的眼睛，没有责怪也没有哀伤，透出安抚的意味来。  
他使劲地回握住了那只手。  
“你这个吊车尾的，当初不是说要和我一起死吗，实现愿望的感觉如何？”佐助看着对方收紧的手调侃道，被调侃的对象则出乎意料的没有立刻反击。  
毛茸茸的金色脑袋低了下去，又迅速抬起来，神情庄重：“那是已经过去很久的事情了，现在我的愿望变成了活下去，和你一起。”

漩涡鸣人原本宽敞的病房里多加了一张床，却也不显得拥挤，归根结底是因为病友兼室友的宇智波佐助压根就没什么随身物品。  
其实现在这种情况下呆在医院，隔离的意味已经远远大过治病了，佐助却没有一点抗拒的意思，甚至可以说是欣然接受了这样的安排。  
住在一起之后，这两个好多年都没有好好讲过话的人总算有了大把的时间谈天说地，身体状况还没有开始恶化的佐助甚至会监督病友好好吃蔬菜。  
有了小伙伴陪着，鸣人的精神状况也比之前好了很多，虽然大多数时间还是只能躺在床上。  
除了继续尽职尽责当一个话唠，他偶尔还会拉着佐助用吐出来的花互相砸来砸去。一开始佐助只会用手接住他丢过来的花，接到就扔到角落的箱子里，后来也开始回敬，然而他一次吐出的花只是鸣人的几分之一，就不停喊着“ナルト！！！！”来保证弹药充足，两个人就跟五六岁的小孩一样闹得房间里到处都是花。  
这真是一种全新的相处模式，既不像儿童时代的针锋相对，也不是战争结束前那样充满杀气，不过某种程度上来说活成了小孩子呢：）。  
以上，来自勒令两人把自己的花收拾干净的负责医生春野樱。然而大部分的花都是佐助捡起来的，因为蹲下→站起的动作对鸣人来说已经有些困难了。  
坐回病床上的鸣人听到这样的言论实在是很不满，他右手指着坐在一旁给他削苹果的佐助对着樱嘟囔，诶，明明是这家伙单方面对我充满杀气的说，樱你怎么可以忽视当时我伸出的手和友善的眼神？！  
他也就这么一说，虽然说得也没错，但看到樱额角的青筋之后是必然要收敛一下的——顺便一提，基本上收敛就是拉起被子盖住脸；而佐助连正眼都懒得给他，默默拿着小刀右手上下翻飞，迅速将苹果分尸揪他出来吃。  
嘛，住在一起的第一天就发生了大大小小许许多多诸如此类的事情，所以还没到熄灯的时间两个人都已经累得够呛，尤其是鸣人，于是他们早早的就洗好澡关掉灯躺到了自己的床上。

佐助的精神还兴奋着。他的童年终结得太早，对于小孩子之间特有的打打闹闹一直有着不愿意承认的向往。  
“和鸣人一起玩闹”这件事像做梦一样，却真实地发生了，这让他只要回忆起其中的一个片段就不由自主地微微弯起唇角。  
他在脑内重复回放那些幼稚却弥足珍贵的场景，翻了个身就看到躺在一旁的鸣人正直愣愣地盯着他。  
月光下直直看过来的蓝眼睛里有透明的液体打转，已经积累到了快要溢出来的地步。目光相交没过多久，那些液体终于顺着有三条狐须状胎记的脸颊流了下来，这让佐助不知为何有些心慌——这样的鸣人对他来说太过陌生了。  
受到冲击的佐助忍不住开口问他到底怎么了，而被提问的人大大方方边盯着他看边流泪，目光坦荡毫不遮掩。  
鸣人的声音沙哑低沉：“今天很开心，和你一起真的很开心，很希望能早一点和你像这样相处，很后悔没有早一点跟你像这样玩闹。”他边说边挣扎着下了床。  
佐助连忙也从床上跳下来扶住摇摇晃晃的他，任凭对方的左臂环住自己的腰——明明已经筋疲力尽还要逞强，太不让人省心了。  
毛茸茸的触感落在右肩，鸣人伏在他的肩膀上，呼吸略微粗重，好像下床这个动作已经耗尽了他全部的体力。  
右手轻颤着牵起佐助空荡荡的左袖按在胸口，鸣人接着说：“好希望能一直这样下去，但这已经是不可能的了。想到最终分别的那天或许已经不远了我这里就很痛，想到你也会变成这样也很痛，痛得我快要疯掉了。”  
“佐助——”花掠过微长的黑发落在地上。“是我连累了你，是我夺走了你的未来，我对不起你。”  
听到这番话佐助沉默了，片刻后说道：“超级大白痴，脑子进九尾了吗？少想那些乱七八糟的东西快去睡。”他把肩膀上这一坨按回他自己的床上盖好被子，威胁他再不睡就告诉樱，叹着气收拾好那人制造出来的一地的花才在自己的床上侧躺下来，刻意忽略了背后还执着地盯着自己的蓝眼睛。  
瞎说些什么呢超级大白痴，阵仗这么大也不提前吭一声，搞得好像只有你会心痛一样。没有你的未来我完全不想要，只好勉为其难的和你一起去死了。  
佐助想到这里，觉得内心异常的平静。躺着的这个方向和他的习惯刚好相反，但他强忍着没有翻身，保持着别扭的姿势睡着了。

第二天两人都默契地对头天晚上发生的事情避而不谈，恢复了佐助削苹果、听话唠唧唧歪歪和监督金毛吃蔬菜的模式。  
不过鸣人还是感受到对方的态度有了细微的变化——因为他卖萌（包括用蓝色的眼睛发射可怜光波和躺在床上嘟囔“哎呀我浑身难受，要吃拉面才能好起来”）求吃拉面有了结果，这在以前是绝对不可能的。  
晚上饭点之前佐助终于受不了他的喋喋不休答应了，穿着病号服去一乐给他打包了大份的味增拉面（加双份鱼板&蔬菜），顺带给自己买了一点小番茄回来，收到了鸣人“重建后变化那么大都没有迷路真不愧是你啊！”这样后知后觉的称赞并回以“别小看宇智波，超级大白痴。”

于是樱刚进门就看到了两个人排排坐吃拉面/番茄的画面，吃相都跟松鼠一样，真是无比和谐的一幕。为此还把他们好好数落了一通——先象征性地揍了鸣人一拳，接着开口：“佐助君你也太惯着鸣人了，他想吃你就去买，不先问一下护士怎么行？他的消化系统承受不住份量这么大且油腻的食物，而且有什么需要直接叫医护人员就好了没必要自己出门，不小心吐了花怎么办？”  
佐助扫了她一眼没有停下咀嚼的动作，直到把嘴里的东西咽下去才淡淡地回答：“你试试被吊车尾烦一天要吃拉面看看受不受得了。以及我只有在说那家伙名字的时候才会吐花，并没有在医院外出事的可能性。”  
不得不承认这是事实，但樱没有把她最担心的一点表达出来。她当然清楚以佐助谨慎的性格，在已知吐花原因的前提下根本不会在病房以外的任何地方让花从嘴里冒出来。  
真正让她担忧的是佐助出现在公共场合时民众的反应——就算叛忍的身份已经被撤销了，谣言和舆论也不可能这么快就彻底平息。  
他们交谈期间鸣人一直没有把脸从拉面前挪开，佐助说完他才抬起头对樱笑了一下：“樱担心的那些我们都懂啦，”又转向旁边捞起一个小番茄的人：“佐助才不会在乎呢。”然后他看着堆满了拉面碗还落在腿上和地上的花大惊失色：“糟糕一不小心就说了那家伙的名字啊啊啊啊我的拉面呜呜呜……”  
佐助轻轻拍了拍他的肩说：“你好像就吃了一小半吧，不过刚才看你都没吃应该是吃不进去了，花掉进去了也好，省得你心疼拉面。”  
一小半。吊车尾的平时吃大份拉面的碗都可以堆一摞……现在居然只吃得下一小半。原因不言而喻，但佐助不愿意去想。  
他还是一副淡漠的表情，却捏紧了手里的小番茄。  
“诶我说你这是什么逻辑，吃不完和掉进了别的东西虽然是两回事但结果都是剩下的拉面要浪费了啊我说！还是会心疼的好吗！”鸣人浑身散发出幽怨的气息，放下筷子准备站起来收拾自己吐出来的花，却被一只手按住了肩膀。  
那只手的主人明显刚刚粗暴地把手里的小番茄丢回桌上，那可怜的红色果实撞到桌面被反弹着滚到边缘掉了下去，摔在地板上，溅出些许汁水。  
佐助拿过堆着花的外卖包装盒站起身：“站起来都要晃几下的人老实坐着别添麻烦。”他俯视鸣人金色的发旋，后者也疑惑地把视线从地上摔扁的小番茄上移开，仰起头对上他异色的眼睛，里面的情绪晦暗不明。  
即便如此鸣人还是本能地抓住了佐助的病号服笑起来：“没事的，我没事的。”  
目光交错纠缠，两个人就这样对视着，一时间病房里安静极了。  
良久，佐助才招呼一直在旁边看着他们互动的樱帮忙拿筷子把碗里的花夹到装花的箱子里，完成之后又端着碗往门外走，想要把剩下的拉面和汤倒掉。  
这时樱接过了他手上的碗说：“我来吧，佐助君陪着鸣人就好。”，转身离开了病房。  
他回到桌前开始捡鸣人身上的花，没抓几朵就被后者握住了手。  
鸣人用左手把他的手翻转成手心朝上，再认真地摊平，缠着绷带的右手捡起花，一朵一朵叠放在他的手心  
“一只手的家伙乖乖做个搬运工就好了，现在去把花丢进箱子吧我说。”他扶着桌子站起身又蹲到地上继续收集花，再小心翼翼双手捧着堆到丢掉花空出来的佐助手里。  
他看着一言不发走向箱子的那个人，空荡荡的衣袖随着转身的动作划出一个圆弧，大概是为了不让花掉在地上而慢慢迈着步子。这样的背影让鸣人心生不安，明明佐助就在房间里，他还是害怕他会越走越远。  
内心深处的叫嚣诚实地反映着自己的愿望：希望他能一直呆在离自己最近的地方永远不要离开。  
回过神来的时候佐助已经把手伸到了鸣人面前，因为他一直没反应而透出一点点不耐烦来：“吊车尾的你又想什么乱七八糟的东西了？站不起来我可不管你了。”鸣人连忙一把攥住他的手借力从地上爬起来，嘻嘻哈哈地开口：“3Q的说，今天我先洗澡吧？”  
佐助的眼神里充满了鄙夷：“哼，要洗赶紧洗。”虽然语言很冷淡，作为一个尽职尽责的室友他还是替鸣人准备好了换洗衣物，扶着对方进了浴室。

门被关上，不久后传出水在管道中流动和砸在地上的声音。  
佐助没有离开，他挪开一步转过身靠到门边的墙上发起呆来。他有不太好的预感，如果不留在这里就会发生什么事情。  
事实证明他是对的。  
水声停下不久门就打开了，鸣人扶着门框迈出浴室，在松开手的一瞬间突然脱力，失去了平衡向前跌去。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
然而想象中和地面碰撞的疼痛并没有到来——他扑到了属于人的躯体上，对方贴心地在和他接触之前放低了重心，又用手接住了自己，没有撞疼任何部位。  
鸣人睁开眼，不出所料看到了近在咫尺的、佐助的脸，莫名地心慌，赶紧双手按住对方的肩膀拉开距离顺便站直了身体朝对方笑起来：“我还以为会结结实实摔一跤呢，真是太感谢啦我说！”  
“哼，超级大白痴。”回答的语气是毫不掩饰的嫌弃，佐助右手扯过鸣人的左臂架在自己肩上，意外的轻。握在手里的那截小臂对于这个身高的男孩子来说细得吓人，硬邦邦的触感昭示着肌肉萎缩和皮下脂肪已经所剩无几。  
意识到这一点的佐助一时间没能控制住手劲，捏得肩上那只金毛嗷嗷叫：“你突然这么大力气是要杀人吗？！你是不是看我不爽很久了今天终于决定要痛下杀手！！没想到你是这样的人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好疼啊我说QAQ！”听到哀嚎，佐助连忙卸去大半力道。  
这只是句玩笑话，或者说这就是鸣人式的调侃，也是一种变相的安抚，表示自己没有介意。佐助这样了解他的人自然对此再清楚不过了，但他的情绪没有丝毫好转。  
刚才吃拉面的时候他还能强迫自己不去思考食量骤减背后的含义，但现在，触觉为视觉接收到的“消瘦”增加了细节，他没办法再逃避了。  
把鸣人架到病床边坐下，佐助才作出反击：“啧，不愧是超级大白痴，要杀你的话何必等到现在，抓疼你了抱歉啊。”  
虽然的确是看你不爽很久了，确切来说是没看你爽过。过去都没能下得了手，现在的我怎么可能会想杀掉你呢，白痴。  
坐在床上的鸣人对于佐助再一次说了“抱歉”感到惊讶，但他的注意力迅速被后者衣服上大片的水渍吸引住，看部位绝对是自己的头发干的没跑了。  
于是道歉和被道歉的关系迅速反转，鸣人不好意思地挠头：“抱歉啊，把你的衣服弄湿了的说。”  
佐助看着他还滴着水的金发，又瞥了一眼病号服，右肩的部分已经被完全浸透了。他直接无视了鸣人的道歉——反正吊车尾的道歉也不是什么稀奇事，但自己的道歉没有被揪住拿来调侃也是奇迹——问道：“为什么不擦干头发再出来。”  
鸣人有点无奈，这家伙能不能好好地发问了，问句的语调不上扬，陈述语气的话谁听得出来是问句啊！还很理直气壮！真是佐助的风格啊我说！  
他很无所谓地说：“习惯了，反正过会儿也就干了的说。”  
留下一声哼，佐助走进了浴室，出来的时候手上拿着一条干毛巾。他将毛巾丢到鸣人头顶上说：“给我好好的擦干，晚上凉。”  
对方半天没动作，毛巾盖住了脸也不知道是不是又胡思乱想了。他叹了口气，认命的将手覆上那条毛巾，开始揉搓鸣人的头发。  
鸣人此时的大脑是当机的：那个高高在上的宇智波佐助竟然会担心自己湿着头发着凉？还给自己拿来了毛巾？？  
他好不容易消化了这两件事，头皮传来的触感又告诉他，高高在上的宇智波佐助不光给他拿来了毛巾，还正在帮他擦头发，这让他的脑袋彻底停止了运转。  
只有一只手，指挥毛巾吸干水分的动作做起来别扭极了，还不能像给自己擦干头发那样动作简单粗暴。然而就算很不方便，佐助还是耐心地一点点擦遍了面前那头金发。  
最后把毛巾从金色脑袋上拿开时，就看到对方一脸受到巨大惊吓还没缓过来的表情，这让佐助有些好笑。他多看了几眼愣住的鸣人，自顾自拿着衣服进了浴室。

热水从头顶的莲蓬头浇下来，冲刷着身体。佐助站在狭小的浴室里，尝试整理自己的情绪。他动作木然地伸手去拿洗发水，是鸣人喜欢的、卡通包装的，看上去是儿童专用的洗发水，柠檬味。不得不说，虽然很幼稚，但确实是很适合那家伙的东西，尤其是颜色——跟鸣人的金发一模一样。  
从小到大佐助都非常厌恶“无能为力”的感觉。孩提时代父亲眼里只有优秀的哥哥；灭族事件后胸中的仇恨无处发泄；杀掉哥哥知晓真相后到现在都无法释怀的、无尽的懊悔。  
他边机械地揉搓自己的黑发，边加上两条：还有，吊车尾对“朋友”的定义，和只能安静等待的、不知何时就会降临的死亡。  
佐助一直以为，在经历了和哥哥有关的那两件事之后，不论是心理上还是实力上他都已经成长得足够坚强。但他发现在鸣人的死亡即将到来的时候，自己仍同10年前那个不知所措的孩子一样，连感受到的无力都没有分毫差别  
明明知道结局不可避免，也做好了心理准备，然而只要亲眼见证着昭示鸣人的生命正在走向尽头的种种表现，他还是会不甘心。  
对于自己的死亡佐助却接受得坦然，甚至是十分欣慰的——和鸣人一起死掉的话，就会永远是他心里最特殊的，没人可以取代的人，哪怕这种认知是源于把不治之症传染给自己的愧疚。  
哈，居然会觉得能跟超级大白痴一起死也是好的。所以我才会说“我输了”啊。佐助关掉水龙头擦干身体，动作粗暴地用毛巾弄干头发，换上干净的病号服走出去，发现他在浴室里呆了太久，鸣人已经睡着了。  
他无声地叹气，把某个睡得天昏地暗的金毛伸出来的手臂塞进被子，又替他掖紧了被角，才回到自己的床上沉沉睡去。

鸣人的身体机能变得越来越差。  
他的金发失去了光泽变得暗淡，皮肤也成了灰白色，肋骨的轮廓清晰可见，清醒的时间越来越少……渐渐的连下床都困难；而佐助则开始消瘦、感到乏力。  
樱和不少同期每次来看他们都会红着眼睛离开。毕竟相处过那么长时间，他们消去了对佐助的敌意，也会为他感到惋惜。  
佐助的情绪已经到达了崩溃的临界点：和鸣人朝夕相处，体会着生命的消逝，他早已被名为绝望的双手攥住，感受着被渐渐勒紧的疼痛。  
而最令他进退两难的是那棵多年前就在内心贫瘠龟裂的土地上发芽的幼苗——尽管他从未关注过，还是茁壮成长了起来。他决定放弃的感情不但没有消失，还愈发汹涌澎湃，令他心烦意乱。

这天夜深人静的时候，积累了太久的感情终于爆发了。  
佐助翻来覆去无法入睡，胸腔里有什么东西一直在试图往外发泄，不得安宁。他再一次翻身看向不远的另一张床上安静的金毛。  
吊车尾的快死了。  
佐助攥紧了胸口的病号服。仿佛是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他终于再也按捺不住内心的冲动。  
于是他屈服了，遵循着欲念掀开被子下床。  
他没有穿鞋子，赤着白皙的脚。圆润的脚趾在接触到地板的一瞬间就因为冰凉的触感蜷缩起来，但他完全没有迟疑，就选择了前进。  
像猫一般轻巧，没有发出任何声音，他走到了鸣人的床边。对方丝毫没有察觉到他的靠近，发出轻轻地呼吸声，神色安详。  
佐助就这样站着，垂着头看他睡着的样子。夜晚的低温迅速夺走了他的体温，单薄的病号服起不到任何保暖的作用，他渐渐发起抖来，却还是固执地站在那里。  
他极其缓慢地抬起右手俯下身，触碰了鸣人的脸。  
先是指尖，渐渐的整个手掌都贴在了瘦得有些凹陷进去的脸颊上。被触碰的人被带着凉意的手刺激到，条件反射的瑟缩了一下，就乖巧地放任了那只手。  
或许是鬼使神差，佐助轻轻抚摸起了手心里的三道狐须般的胎记。他的意识提醒他靠得太近了，他却没有停止俯下身的动作。  
反正吊车尾的不会知道，那就放纵一回吧。  
这样想着，嘴唇之间的距离终于消失了。只是很轻微很单纯的触碰，不带任何情色的意味。严格意义上第一次“和别人触碰嘴唇”的对象，真正怀着满满的感情亲吻的对象，都是他。  
鸣人的唇很干燥，因为缺水而起着皮，分明是极其粗糙的触感，佐助却觉得自己的心都变得柔软。  
就这样了。没有什么好遗憾的了。佐助离开了那双唇，他已经给了自己的感情一个交代。  
然而他还没来得及站起身就察觉到从咽喉深处传来的咳嗽的冲动，慌张地捂住嘴——但再轻的咳嗽声在静谧的夜里都会被无限放大，他惊恐地听到了从下方传来的鸣人的声音。  
“佐助？”  
被叫到名字的人只觉得浑身发冷。  
佐助反应极快地给自己深夜不睡站在别人床边找了个理由：“我醒了发现你把被子蹬开就过来帮你盖好，吵醒你了抱歉啊鸣人。”  
气氛有些微妙，鸣人很明显对‘佐助帮自己盖被子’这件事反应不过来，而佐助则还沉浸在惊吓中，两个人都没有发觉自己说了对方的名字，却没有花掉出来。  
紧接着他们俩同时撕心裂肺地咳嗽了起来，但这一次拿开手看到的却是白色的百合花。  
佐助疑惑地注视着躺在右手心里的花，再一次确认了自己的判断。他低下头，盯着鸣人的手心里和自己一模一样的百合花，瞬间明白了什么。  
“ナルト。”他开口了。没有花冒出来。  
“什么事啊我说？”鸣人正努力地盯着手心里的花：“诶我说佐助，你觉不觉得这朵好像和之前的不一样啊？”  
他说了“佐助”。也没有花冒出来。  
佐助简直不敢相信眼前所见，他一把抓住鸣人的肩膀说：“叫我的名字！”剧烈的情绪起伏导致他的身体和声音都在颤抖。  
“……叫了不是会有花吗，又要收拾半天……诶你别瞪我，我叫就是了嘛……サスケ。诶？没有花的说？！怎么回事？？？”  
“超级大白痴……我叫你的名字也没有花了。”  
“真的吗！真的不是偶然吗！不行我需要确认！サスケサスケサスケサスケサスケ！！！啊啊啊啊真的没有的说！！！”鸣人的声音已经带上了哭腔。  
佐助本来想说，不要用那样的语气喊我的名字超级大白痴。但他还没来得及开口就被鸣人拉进了怀里。  
金发少年用了太大的力气来拥抱他，甚至让他感到了疼痛，想必对方瘦骨嶙峋的身体也是痛得不行，却不愿意放松一分一毫。  
佐助趴在鸣人的肩膀上，侧脸传来湿润的触感。他没有抬头，安抚性地轻轻拍起鸣人的体侧，后者的身体已经因为哭泣颤抖起来。  
“太好了……能坚持到现在真是太好了。佐助没事了，真是太好了……”鸣人哽咽的声音就在耳边，佐助嗯了一声又点点头，顺势在对方的胸口蹭了蹭。他的眼睛里也流出了泪水。  
哭什么啊你这个超级大白痴，害得我也哭起来了。对啊，真是太好了，吊车尾的你没事真是太好了，你不是救世主吗，救世主怎么可能轻易死掉呢。

在接下来的时间里，鸣人始终不愿意松开手臂，佐助只好也钻进了他的被子，两个人互相拥抱着挤在狭窄的单人病床上。  
鸣人一遍又一遍确认似的不停念着“サスケ”，而佐助在他每说一次自己的名字后就回敬一次他的名字。  
他们一起逃离了绝望的深渊，浮上水面，只剩下久违的、呼吸着名为“安心”的空气的喜悦。

第二天一早，带着早餐来例行晨检的樱敲了好几次门病房里都没反应。她在心里吐槽过他们睡懒觉的行为后打开了房门，被眼前亲亲热热挤在一起睡得正香的两人吓了一大跳。  
她默默地后退了一步带上门，这才开始处理瞬息之间接收到的巨大信息量。  
就算只看了一眼，这个场景还是格外清晰的留在了她的脑海里：属于佐助的那张床上没有人，被子呈现出被粗暴掀开的状态，而本应该躺在那里的人出现在了另一张属于鸣人的床上。那两个人面对面贴在一起，为了不掉下床去而靠得很紧，佐助是略微蜷缩着的姿势，头顶的黑发就在鸣人的鼻子旁边。  
两个人都睡得很安稳。  
樱明白了一切，或者说早在天地桥见到大蛇丸的时候她就隐约察觉到了——因为一句话失去理智直接爆了四尾，听不到同伴的声音，还误伤了自己，再就是进入大蛇丸巢穴之前的那番宣言。  
她一直都知道自己在鸣人心中的地位不及佐助，但她以为那份执着来源于当初答应自己要带佐助回木叶的“一生的承诺”。所以在铁之国她选择了对鸣人告白，目的是解开她亲手套在鸣人身上的枷锁，却没想到后者异常清醒地拒绝了自己，这才发现原来执着的原因与她所想的根本不同。后面发生的事情她也一一看在眼里，可以说是从头到尾都在见证他们两人对于彼此的唯一性。  
尽管樱也曾下定决心要把佐助当做叛忍亲手杀掉，但当时并没能得手。她很清楚，如果在面对刚经历过一场恶战的佐助的情况下都占不到任何优势的话，她根本不可能有下手的机会。  
事实上就算有了下手的机会她也不会有实施的勇气——到开门前为止她都从来没有放弃过心里最后一丝侥幸。佐助会回应自己的侥幸。但是就在刚才，她彻彻底底地放下了。  
没有惆怅也没有遗憾，那种“等待很久的事终于发生了”的感觉让樱如释负重，心中除了酸涩更多的是释然，她顿时轻快起来。  
要幸福啊。

樱再次进入了病房，这次她直接走到了挤着两个人的单人床前，一只手揪着一只耳朵，动作粗暴地唤醒了他们。  
佐助倔强地继续躺着，散发出名为起床气的低气压，而鸣人则被揪得直接坐了起来。在后者的哀嚎声中，她眼尖地发现了床头柜上与之前两人吐出的花明显不一样的两朵花——白色的百合，和卡卡西老师经常在发小家的花店里买的、放在挚友墓前的花一模一样。  
“我需要一个合理的解释。”樱指着那两朵花说。鸣人停止了哀嚎，回忆了半天开口道：“昨天晚上，我被佐助的咳嗽声吵醒了，然后我们俩同时咳出来这个的说。”  
樱听到“サスケ”的第一个音节时就已经退开了好几步，但预想中倾盆的花却没有出现，这让她敏锐地抓住了重点。  
而看着她如临大敌迅速远离的鸣人挠挠头说：“哎呀忘记跟你说了，我们俩吐出这个之后再念对方的名字就不会再冒出花来了的说，是吧佐助？”  
躺在他旁边的人慢慢点了一下头，睡得有些凌乱的黑发随着佐助的动作轻轻搔过他的手。  
手背上传来的触感让鸣人迅速低下头去看，他微微怔住，心跳漏了一拍。  
把金毛的动作尽收眼底，樱忍不住起了调侃一把的心：“所以说为什么你们会睡在一起，也不嫌挤得慌？”边说边眯起眼睛。  
“诶？！那个，话说昨天晚上发现不会吐花之后太高兴了就一起睡了啊哈哈哈哈！”鸣人打着哈哈，额角流下一滴冷汗。  
“超级大白痴。”佐助这时已经清醒了过来。他起身坐在床沿上，樱善解人意地给他拿来了另一边床头柜上的外套：“佐助君，我也不指望鸣人那个笨蛋能解释清楚，我想听你的描述。所以说你们昨天晚上到底做了什么才会吐出百合？”鸣人也好奇地凑了上来，眼神里充满了期待。  
佐助觉得自己正在经历人生中最窘迫的时刻——毫无疑问他一点儿也不想把昨晚自己的所作所为说出来。  
然而他越沉默，鸣人越好奇，不停地在他耳边絮絮叨叨：“对哦小佐助，你到底干了什么呀，我醒来可就看到你站在我床边啦，莫非做了什么奇怪的事情吗哈哈哈哈！”  
不得不说激将法虽老套，有些时候却非常好用。佐助垂着头，他的脸慢慢染上红晕，连隐藏在黑发间只露出少许的耳廓都微微发红。  
一直沉默着的他突然抬起头回过身揪住鸣人的衣领：“给我闭嘴你这个吊车尾的！你以为我不敢说吗！我昨天晚上！走到你床边！亲了你一下！然后就吐出来这玩意！没有了！”说完他放开了完全怔住的金毛，坐回原位。  
佐助不敢抬头看樱的表情，事实上刚说完他就后悔了——自己深藏多年的、讳莫如深的感情已经暴露了。鸣人就在身后，面前站着樱，他被包夹在中间，无处可逃。  
时间的流逝从他说完最后一个字开始就变得异常缓慢，他的大脑一片空白，想不出另外两个人会有什么反应，也不敢去想，脸色也在这种煎熬中迅速变得苍白。  
就在他觉得时间彻底停滞的时候，他被身后的人环住了腰，对方的头也搁在了自己的右肩上。佐助浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他在恐惧，害怕着鸣人将要说出口的话。  
但他无法阻止对方的声音在耳朵旁边响起：“诶……我刚才受到暴击好像发了很久的呆的说……佐助，转过来，看着我。”被环住腰的人显然十分抗拒，他没有动，但正对着他的樱清楚地看到了他咬得发白的下唇和攥成拳的右手。  
腰上的手臂和肩上的头都离开了，取而代之的是放在双肩的手。那两只手带着不容拒绝的强硬，却又有着温柔的力道，把他从原来的位置上扳转了半圈，低着头的他可以看到鸣人正跪在床上。  
“抬起头看着我，佐助。”见他依然动也不动一下，鸣人干脆伸出手去捏住了他弧度优美的下巴抬了起来。“听我说，佐助，看着我的眼睛。”佐助终于不情不愿地和他四目相对。  
“刚才真是听到了了不得的东西呢我说……诶你别移开视线……虽然时间很短暂我还是思考了很多东西。从你离开木叶开始，我用了5年的时间来追寻你的脚步，终于带你回了家。之前那次在终结谷，我受了很严重的伤，师父说聪明人会选择放弃，而我却觉得如果这样就是聪明的话我宁愿当一个傻子。和师父出村游历了很久，一起修行真的是又累又艰难啊，但是只要想到这一切努力都是为了你，我就觉得浑身都是劲。你是我的憧憬，从还在忍者学校的时候就是了，我一直关注着你，追逐着你，想和你并肩，一直到现在。所以说，为什么。”  
一直安静听着的佐助这时冷笑了一声：“因为我是你的朋友？”  
鸣人不置可否，继续说了下去：“那时的我也很困惑 ，因为意识到佐助和其他人是不一样的，只有你理解我，也只有我理解你，你痛苦的话我也会痛得不行，但是只单纯觉得那是因为你是我最好的朋友。所以，在你问我为什么要对你那么执着的时候才会给出那种回答。”他自嘲地笑了一下。“抱歉啊佐助，你一定对完全没有自觉的我很失望吧。说实话，做完手术醒来之后知道你走了，我哭了呢，觉得你又丢下我一个人了。明明还有别的同伴，我为什么会那么失落呢。把吐花的病传染给你之后我感受到了前所未有的惊慌；和你一起呆在医院里只希望时间能永远静止；发现病好了之后抱着你哭不愿意撒手。这都是为什么呢。”  
捏着下巴的手松开了，鸣人用双手捧住佐助的脸：“就在刚才我终于发现了自己真正的心情。对你的执着，未曾放弃过的追逐，想要比肩的念头，从未消失的信任，想要你一直在我身边的期盼……这么多这么多，不是因为‘你是我的朋友’，而是因为‘我喜欢你’。”  
看着佐助一脸难以置信的表情鸣人稍微停顿了一下，又接着说：“我喜欢你，漩涡鸣人喜欢宇智波佐助，所以愿意不计代价带你回家，所以对你的痛苦感同身受，所以想要和你一起去另一个世界相互理解，所以不会放下向你伸出的手，所以想要成为你的归宿。”  
“能遇到你真是太好了，让我成为你的归宿吧，佐助。”鸣人的眼神坚定又柔软，带着无比真挚的感情。佐助对这个眼神非常熟悉——每一次和自己相遇，他都会这样看着自己，一直没有变过。  
短时间内经历大起大落的佐助不明白，为什么听到这番话自己的心里会充满酸涩的感觉，也没有意识到眼角已经泛红。  
心里那块贫瘠龟裂的土地霎时间就长满了茂密的绿色植物，原本不起眼的小树也在眨眼间变成了参天大树。阳光洒在枝叶繁密的树冠上，漏下几束落在树荫下的草地，投射出一个个圆乎乎的光斑。树荫外的每一个角落都亮堂堂的，草丛里零星点缀着不知名的小花，随着拂过的微风轻轻摇摆。  
佐助从来没有奢望过会有这样的一天，好不容易终于从震惊中回过神来的时候，他颤抖着环住了鸣人的身体，心里变得满满的。  
他把自己的脸埋在了对方的肩膀上，尽管非常瘦削，贴上去很硌人，给他一种与舒适相去千里的感觉，但他仍旧固执地靠在上面。  
“我明明最讨厌你了，你这个超级大白痴。”声音有着不易察觉的哽咽。那些情绪漫过边缘，化成咸涩的液体溢了出来。  
他很清楚，带给他的内心世界这一切改变的太阳，就是鸣人。  
察觉到肩上湿润的触感，鸣人回抱住了他，左手扶着他的后脑，右臂轻轻拍着他的背回答：“我知道的，我喜欢你就行了。”

如果樱没有突然开门走进来的话他们的拥抱说不定还能再持续一会。  
她早在鸣人开始剖白感情的时候就离开了病房，理由很简单：首先是不想被闪瞎，其次她需要向纲手汇报花吐症痊愈的好消息，最后她顺路去了一趟后勤部给这两个人申请了一张豪华双人床——身体状况都还不怎么好，怎么看都得继续住院一段时间。  
听到开门声佐助就红着脸推开了鸣人，后者很善解人意地配合了，转而握住他的小拇指不松手。  
此时此刻目睹一切的樱开始思考医疗部肯不肯报销购买墨镜的费用。她望着天花板，告诉黏在一起的两个人，今晚有豪华双人床可以睡。  
紧接着樱迅速地戴上手套抄起角落里的一箱子花表示这些要用火遁烧掉以免传染给其他人，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势再一次撤出了病房。  
“诶我说佐助，要继续吗？”被叫到名字的人转头看见叫自己的人笑着张开双臂对着自己，想到刚刚的失态，连耳垂都变成了红色。  
他羞愤交加，一把将罪魁祸首按进了枕头里自己跳下床：“超级大白痴快起来洗漱樱带来的早饭都要凉了！”回复是语气里夹杂着无奈和宠溺的一句“好的我说”。

当天下午豪华双人床就被搬进了病房。  
鸣人和佐助把被子抱到床头柜上放好，转身就看到樱手里拿着新床单站在门口。送货上门的两位小哥挪开病床，把双人床端端正正摆在了中间的位置，又将床头柜移到床的两侧。  
其中一个全程一言不发，完成一切以后就把一张折叠病床拆开收拢，自顾自的扛起来出了门；另外一个性格明显活泼一些，在他的小伙伴默默拆床的时候凑到鸣人旁边搭话，眼睛里闪烁着八卦的光芒：“哎哟，在医院里住着都不安分啊哥们，注意身体哟！”  
然后他被金发哥们旁边脸色和发色基本一致的黑发哥们散发出来的杀气吓得一把扛起床，连拆都没拆就直接跑了出去。  
鸣人一只手牢牢地搂着佐助的腰，另一只伸到脑后挠自己的一头金毛：“哎呀今天天气真好呢佐助你看这床可真大呀是吧而且肯定比折叠式病床柔软很多我再也不用担心硌到骨头疼了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”樱则已经彻底无视了呆在一起智商就下线的两只走到床边去铺床单了。  
跳过这一段不愉快（？）不谈，当天晚上抵足而眠，享受“佐助牌抱枕”和“吊车尾牌电热毯”的两个人对这张床还是很满意的。

木叶病院的医护人员们突然发现，每天经过住院部楼下的小花园时都可以看到两位大英雄在做复健。  
或者说在做复健的只有一位，另一位则一直陪着他。  
鸣人不得不承认，因为这场怪病他的身体素质下降了好几个水平——严重的肌肉萎缩导致他甚至无法长时间站立和走动，为此樱又替他申请到了一辆轮椅。  
起初他每天都是坐在轮椅上，被休养了一段时间已经基本复原的佐助推着去小花园的，到了那儿他会小心地站起来，在两张长椅之间来回走动。  
在做好坐轮椅的心理准备之后，鸣人想过佐助可能会全程扶着自己走，但是他没有。佐助只是跟在他身后一步远的地方，安静地听他喋喋不休。尽管如此，鸣人很清楚，一旦他脱力快要摔倒，佐助会第一时间抓住自己的手。  
除了复健运动，鸣人还非常努力地摄入各种食物以补充足够多的营养，这其中当然包括在佐助（爱）的凝视中痛并快乐着吃进去的蔬菜们。好在不再吐花之后九喇嘛也能够帮助他加速把食物里的能量转化成查克拉来进行自我修复。  
他使用轮椅的机会越来越少，每一次使用的时间也越来越短，所以没过多久轮椅就完成了它的使命，被鸣人亲手推着还去了后勤部的仓库。

彻底摆脱轮椅的第二天天气很好。鸣人看到晴朗的蓝天兴奋得不行，提议去医院的天台上晒太阳，也不等佐助回答就拉着他上了最顶层。  
重建后的木叶医院扩大了占地面积，还加盖了楼层，晴天的时候会在天台上摆放躺椅。于是佐助也变得兴致勃勃起来，两个人选了一块视野开阔的地方，一人抓起一把躺椅放好就双双躺下开始享受温暖又不刺眼的阳光。  
距离他们不远的地方整齐地排列着晾衣杆，没有太多高层建筑物的遮挡，纯白色的床单时不时会被路过的风抓住，随着它飘动一番。  
两人的头发自然也不能幸免。鸣人的头发不怎么长还好，吹乱了也会自动恢复（或者说吹不吹都那样乱），佐助就需要伸手把到处乱跑的头发拨回原位。  
他再一次抬手把糊住脸的过长的刘海拨到一边，在放下手臂的时候被坐在旁边的鸣人握住了手。佐助转身看向对方，鸣人却只是面朝他侧坐在躺椅上看着他笑。  
逆着光，本来很司空见惯的笑容在阳光和金发的映衬下显得耀眼极了，佐助甚至产生了眼睛会被灼伤的错觉。  
“我说，这个场景不觉得很熟悉吗，在风中飘来飘去的床单什么的，我们在这里打过一次架的说。”  
“嗯。”佐助对那场战斗印象非常深刻——事实上他对所有和鸣人的战斗都印象深刻。  
“那时候呢，我的心里有一个声音在不停地阻止我挑衅你的说。但是不知道为什么还是继续说了下去没有停下来，结果我们都越来越生气……老实说我一点都不想带着那样的情绪和你交手，还好卡卡西老师来得及时的说。”  
“嗯。”佐助犹豫了一下，还是开了口：“其实我也是。”这句话的意思是他也不想带着不良情绪和鸣人交手。没有明说，鸣人却都懂。  
被卡卡西拉开后他们两个人都击中了蓄水罐，佐助直接捅穿了铁皮；鸣人只砸出了一个凹陷，然而罐子的另一侧却几乎整面都爆裂开来。  
佐助当时的情绪太过复杂，但不论是被超越的不甘还是潜意识里浮现出的后怕，都让他无所适从——事实上这件事成为了那根最后的稻草，被压垮的他做出了离开村子的选择。  
回头看自己走过的路，佐助觉得当时的自己对这件事的处理方法很好笑，但他并不后悔。自己做出的选择，没有后悔的意义。  
“所以说，在以前打过架的地方一起晒太阳简直像做梦一样啊我说。”  
“这个天台似乎跟原来的天台不一样吧。”  
“有什么关系，不都是木叶病院吗，差不多就好啦。”鸣人笑嘻嘻的表情在说完这句话之后变得认真，他接着说：“能遇见佐助真是太好了，能和佐助编到一个班真是太好了，能追着佐助变强真是太好了。能在四战的时候和佐助并肩真是太好了，能把佐助带回木叶真是太好了。”他又停顿了一下。  
“能喜欢上佐助，真是太好了。”  
互通心意之后鸣人就不分时间地点场合，随心所欲想说就说，然而理论上来说听了那么多次早就该习惯了的佐助每次听到他的剖白还是会脸红。所以这个时候的他也毫不意外地红了脸。  
他别过头闷闷地回答：“我知道，超级大白痴。”  
鸣人特别喜欢看佐助不好意思的样子，不过他突然想到了什么，就没有继续说（表白）下去。  
他思考了一小会儿试探着开口：“我说佐助，看样子我们离出院不远了的说，出院之后有什么打算吗？”  
佐助被问住了。他还真没思考过这个问题，于是他把问题原封不动地丢了回去：“那你又有什么打算？”  
虽然这样问了，佐助觉得吊车尾会说些什么自己都想得到。  
重新接收问题的那位顿时眉飞色舞起来：“我要去找卡卡西老师申请一间双人宿舍跟你住在一起！想想都有一种多年的愿望都实现了的感觉！”  
“你多年的愿望不是成为火影吗。”佐助对他的回答很意外，但也还算是意料之中——事实上大概只是和预想的顺序掉了个个儿。  
鸣人竟然神奇的有些不好意思。他移开了目光看向缓缓飘过的云：“那个，有点久远了，不过之前执行任务途中碰到过鼬。他当时对我说‘不是成为火影就可以得到认可，得到大家认可的人才能成为火影。’我已经得到了最想要得到也最难得到的那份认可，我觉得其他人的认可什么的，只要继续坚持我的忍道就可以得到啦。”  
他再次对上佐助的视线，对方的眼里有着浓重的哀伤。鸣人忍不住心疼起来——不该提到鼬的。  
“那个，其实那次见面的最后鼬问我如果你执意站在对立面的话我要怎么在你和村子中作抉择，我说我一定会找到两全的方法，然后他笑了的说！然后他还说‘佐助就拜托你了’哟！所以佐助和我现在都是对方的家人啦！”  
“嗯。”佐助的目光重新带上了笑意。虽然非常嫌弃你，但既然是哥哥的托付，我就勉为其难的答应你吧。  
“还有还有……那个，佐助？”  
“有话快说超级大白痴。”  
“哦哦……其实纲手婆婆她一直留着给你准备的义肢……去接上它好吗？”察觉到佐助的抗拒，鸣人赶紧捂住他的嘴：“因为啊，只有我接了义肢的话我就会有‘我抛弃了佐助’这样的感觉，佐助不想要的话我也不要好了，但是再切下来的话真的好痛，所以佐助也接上义肢吧！”  
佐助盯着他缠满绷带的右臂，思考许久才应了下来。  
连村子都回了，接个手也算不了什么，只不过是为了不让吊车尾的再去把右臂切掉才做出的自我牺牲。  
目的达成，鸣人高兴得险些要得意忘形。他深呼吸了几口按捺住汹涌的喜悦之情继续道：“如果我成为火影，我希望我最信任的人可以来做我的利刃的说。”  
对面的人露出鄙夷的神情来：“你这个吊车尾的可以直说希望我去当你的暗部队长。哼，我对于守护木叶一点兴趣都没有。”  
“可以啊。”佐助听到这样的回答惊讶的睁大了眼睛，鸣人看见他的反应露出安抚的笑：“没问题的，村子我来守护，佐助只需要守护我就可以了。”  
“超级大白痴！”  
“诶？佐助就这么轻易拒绝了吗我好难过QAQ！”  
“……并没有拒绝。”  
“哟西！那就这么说定了！”  
佐助刚想出声反驳说没有拒绝但也没有答应啊，就被蹦起来的鸣人搂住吻在了唇角。是和他在那个夜晚的亲吻一模一样的、小心翼翼的吻，只微微触碰了一下就分开了。  
他又不好意思起来，连反驳的话都抛在了脑后。

他曾享受天伦之乐，他曾尝尽灭族之恨；他曾因孤独而痛苦，他曾因不甘而扭曲；他曾抛弃一切追寻力量，他曾紧闭双眼坠入黑暗。  
包围着他的阴暗沉重而又深厚，鸣人却始终是作为发光体的存在，散发出的光线温暖而明亮，越来越耀眼，最终穿过了厚重的阴霾，照亮了他的整个世界。  
兜兜转转这么多年，佐助又回到了原点。他的归宿其实一直在他身边，从来没有离开过。他们因为各方面过于复杂的因素走了太多弯路，但幸运的是最终没有错过彼此。  
接下来的人生还很长，他们会守护着对方，互相搀扶着走下去，走完这一生，还有接下来的每一世。

小剧场1：然而鹿丸早已看透了一切。  
樱好不容易写完了病情报告书。她估摸着差不多了，把文件收拾整齐，不紧不慢地走向甜品店。她的发小应该已经点好她们俩都喜欢的团子在那里等她了。  
她们边吃边聊天，井野在得知医疗部分析“花吐症痊愈的契机”大约是两情相悦之人的吻之后陷入了沉思。  
樱也没有催她，毕竟都曾迷恋过那个人，需要时间接受。但让樱意外的是她的发小正在思考的内容和她的想象大相径庭。  
“宽额头，你知道花语吗？”井野的脸上并没有任何沮丧的神情。  
“不就是每一种花都有不同的含义吗，不要叫我宽额头，井野猪。”这样一来一去算是扯平了，两个人从小到大的相处模式就是这样，谁都不会再为了一个称呼较真。  
“那你知道他们吐出来的两种花分别代表什么吗？”  
“这就真的不清楚了呢。话说你刚才知道这个消息时似乎完全没感到意外？”  
井野的表情一瞬间就变得玩味起来：“他们两个在四战战场上闹那么大，尤其是鸣人，全忍界都知道了吧，而且你可不要忘了我跟谁在一个班，这件事可是早就被他分析出来了哦。那么先说鸣人的栀子花，花语是‘永恒的爱‘或是‘一生的守候’，而佐助的白玫瑰是‘你是唯一和我相配的人’哦。  
樱开心地笑了：“还真是符合他们两个的花呢。”紧接着她又露出惊讶的表情：“等等，鹿丸君他早就知道了吗？那你不是也早就知道了吗！你都不告诉我！”  
“因为鹿丸那家伙说传出去了的话会变得很麻烦，所以就作为第十班的秘密仅限内部人士交流啦。”想到鹿丸那张毫无干劲的脸井野叹了口气。  
“什么嘛，事关第七班而且作为发小你还瞒着我，太过分了！  
“你这不是知道了吗，没什么好纠结的啦。”  
确实没什么好纠结的。樱拿起盘子里最后一串团子咬了一口，就进入了新一轮的嘴炮，毕竟她们从小到大的相处模式就是这样的。

小剧场2：保护动物人人有责。  
九喇嘛痛苦的捂住了双眼：“老夫受不了了！又来！”

因缄默而产生的花是不会说话的，它们只是如实反映着吐花之人最真挚的心意，而鸣人和佐助阴差阳错的在完全不懂花语的情况下把自己的心意传达到了对方，实属不易，可喜可贺。  
祝他们幸福。

番外：这一天鸣人和佐助终于成为了家♂人。  
漩涡鸣人把胳膊架在后脑勺上慢吞吞地往家里走。他和宇智波佐助的家。  
战后佐助主动捅破了那层窗户纸，让情商不低只是没把对方摆正位置的他瞬间醒悟，一番剖白之后抱得美人归。两个人都在黑科技的支持下接上了手，没有参加任何考试就被昔日的恩师一人丢了一件马甲直接扔去了上忍的队伍。  
毕竟实力可是比身为火影的老师我还厉害呀。不良教师这么说着。  
然而除了他俩没人有这种待遇，所以说拥有强大的后台就是不一样。  
佐助终于回家了，这点固然让鸣人非常开心，但他们还是聚少离多——木叶不可能浪费资源让他们一起出任务，毕竟两人中任何一个单独拉出来都是破坏力超群的专业拆迁办。  
高难度任务周期长，时间不定，完成契机完全看脸，这就造成了即使住在了一起，他们还是很少能够和对方见面的现状。  
十几岁的年轻人，在已经有了确定关系的对象之后还要忍受这样寡淡禁欲的生活毫无疑问是很不人道的。  
万幸的是鸣人虽因师承自来也而理论知识丰富，他本质上还是个异常纯情的人，所以在夜晚他们通常只单纯地相拥着入眠。一直到佐助最近一次离开的前夜，他们也只是在黏糊糊的吻和相互爱抚中发泄了出来，并没有再进行更加深入的接触。  
佐助不在身边的时候他总是从衣柜里拿出对方的贴身衣物，嗅着上面的气息自慰。那之后他会一丝不苟地把床单、被套，一切的一切都清洗干净。  
他不敢让佐助知道他多想继续下去，而不是中止在发泄在对方手中的时刻。但是他不敢。佐助从不主动提出互相抚慰的要求，他看上去非常的清心寡欲，鸣人猜不准他到底有没有那方面的需求，或者说他觉得对方其实并没有，只是从不拒绝自己的要求。  
所以鸣人会害怕，害怕面对提出进一步发展时佐助的反应。  
明天我也要出门做任务了……佐助什么时候能回来呢，我又什么时候能回来呢，我回来的时候他回来了吗，万一他还没来得及等到我就又离开了怎么办。唉。  
鸣人叹着气摸出裤兜里的钥匙打开了门。室内一片昏暗，一切都和早上出门时一模一样。他走到阳台上收拾晾晒的衣物，拿着睡衣径直去了浴室。  
冲完澡鸣人擦着头发走进了卧室。他没有开灯，他根本不想开灯，拒绝看清室内因为另一个人不在而产生的空旷。  
他随意地把毛巾甩在地上，走到床边，出乎意料地对上了一双异色的眼睛。  
其中一只是醒目的猩红色，另一只则是淡紫色。它们的主人脸上没有任何表情，就这么看着鸣人。  
整个忍者大陆都不会再有其他人拥有这样的眼睛，毫无疑问这是宇智波佐助。鸣人愣住了，对方看到他的反应轻笑起来：“超级大白痴，刻意隐藏查克拉你就感知不到我了吗？”  
他迅速反应过来，他耸耸肩说：“我就没有去感知的说，完全没想到你会这么快就回来啊，任务还顺利吗？”  
“哼。不希望我现在就回来么。”  
“喂，我并没有这么说好么，所以说你压根没回答我的问题啊我说。”  
“还需要问吗，我出任务怎么可能不顺利，你这个吊车尾的。”  
“……好的，好的我说。”  
“这次回来有假期，会在村子里呆很长时间。”  
“是吗，可惜的是我明天就要出门啦，小佐助你只好等着我回来咯。”  
佐助没有回答。他闭上了眼睛，鸣人不明白他在想什么。然后他复又睁开眼说：“那来做吧。”语气平静面无表情，就像在说“明天要吃番茄”。  
“好的我说。”虽然对佐助的主动感到吃惊，鸣人还是没有丝毫犹豫，麻溜的脱掉了睡衣。  
掀开被子的瞬间被对方赤裸的身体结结实实吓到了，他愣了几秒，不过马上就回过神调侃道：“小佐助你早就做好准备等我回来了是吗。”这甚至不是一个问句。  
“少废话超级大白痴，快点。”  
于是鸣人轻笑着压了上去，双手捧住佐助的脸，肩上出现了意料之中的温热触感，那是佐助伸出双臂攀住了自己。  
最先触碰的是嘴唇。佐助的唇实际上非常柔软，每一次亲吻鸣人都会想，谁能相信吐出那样无情话语的唇会是这样的。  
只有我知道。  
他伸出舌头舔舐对方的唇，沿着唇线描绘唇型，轻轻吮吸啃咬。在感到那双唇被玩弄得发烫后他伸舌探进了闭合的唇瓣，舌尖刷过对方的贝齿。  
佐助很配合地张开嘴放他进来，那条舌的主人似乎很满意这个举动，细细舔过他的齿列和上颚又在他尖尖的虎牙流连，最后终于捕获了他的舌将其卷住，吮吸起来。  
佐助并不是个被动的人。所以在鸣人的舌缠上来的那一刻他也撩拨起对方，鸣人的右手挪到他的脑后将他托起摆成更适合入侵的角度，两条舌在他的口腔中纠缠不清，发出旖旎的水声。  
身上那人终于放开了他的唇，两个人都有些喘。鸣人把他轻轻地放回枕头上，手从后脑抽开转而抚上他的侧脸，把因为刚才的吻而变得略微凌乱的微长的刘海拨到他的耳后。  
“很有感觉嘛我说。”鸣人意有所指，佐助很清楚那是因为自己的性器仅仅因为一个吻就充血翘起。然而胶着的视线的另一端就是颜色变得深邃的蓝眸，里面翻涌着对自己的渴望，所以不用看也知道，对方的性器也必定已经抬起了头。  
于是他毫不客气的回敬：“你也不遑多让，超级大白痴。”  
鸣人意味深长地看了他一眼，重新吻住了他的唇。这一次他没有再深入，而是慢慢的一路向下，吻过他弧度优美的下巴来到喉结的位置，舌面大力擦过那块软骨，舌尖画着圈来回舔舐。  
他清晰地感到这一小块凸起不自然地微微颤动起来，伴随着喉咙深处意味不明的低吟。于是他低声笑了出来，张嘴咬住了表皮被折磨得有些发红的喉结，成功地被对方吃痛的低呼取悦了。  
“说了多少次不要咬！”佐助揪住了他的金发。  
“抱歉啊我说，没控制住……下次不会了。”  
“哼。”佐助显然并不相信他的说辞，鸣人只能安抚性地摸了摸他的头发，依然埋首在他的脖颈处。  
细密的亲吻落在两条锁骨中央凹陷进去的浅窝，接着扩散到锁骨上方，或轻或重，时而是会造成轻微疼痛的啃咬，时而是羽毛一般轻微的触碰，时而是简单粗暴的一口吮吸。  
佐助难耐的缩起了肩膀，却没有推开鸣人或是伸手阻止对方的动作。通常他是不允许鸣人在锁骨上留下痕迹的，但事实上现在他也太过思念对方，于是——反正穿的是高领制服，就随他去吧。  
舌尖继续向下，胸前传来温热而潮湿的触感。佐助只觉得伏在自己身上的这个人舔过的地方在经历最初的微微凉意之后迅速变得火热起来，却还是不及那人舌尖的滚烫热度。  
就在他走神的瞬间，那热度包围了他的乳尖。  
“呃！”他瞬间就攥紧了床单，但还是没能忍住脱口而出的呻吟。  
不论多少次他都无法接受自己发出这样的声音——音调高得离谱，尾音上扬，透着浓厚的情欲。  
他试图抬起手捂住嘴，但这个动作也是不论多少次都不会成功的，因为鸣人会准确地抓住他的手放到嘴边轻吻，然后看着他的眼睛说：“叫出来吧佐助，这里只有我们，我想听。”  
而他会在看到对方已经变成深蓝色的眼睛中自己清晰的倒影时缴械投降。  
佐助颤抖着的身躯和泛着红晕的脸颊就是最好的催情剂。鸣人继续着他的动作，为了听到所爱之人舒服的呻吟，嘴上卖力地不断转换各种角度，变着法子欺负那一颗乳尖，另一边则用手指捏住揉搓，轻轻拉扯，空闲着的手抚摸着他的体侧，还缠着绷带的手有粗糙的触感，掠过轮廓清晰的肋骨，加深他的战栗。  
他的努力当然是会有回报的，一旦佐助不再强行压制自己，他就会听到他随着自己动作的节奏发出悦耳的声音，让自己更加兴奋。  
两颗乳尖都已经充血红肿，随着主人在微冷的空气中打着颤。鸣人终于放过了它们，挪动到床的尾部握住了佐助的脚踝，直直地盯着对方已经开始流出清液的性器。  
被这样露骨的盯着，即使是还没有从余韵中缓过气来的佐助也本能的感到了羞耻。他试图并拢双腿，却猝不及防被鸣人摸在了大腿内侧，对方卸去了自己的力气捏着脚踝将腿掰得更开，紧接着那双手就肆虐起来，顺着小腿侧滑过膝窝，搔弄关节内侧细嫩的皮肤。  
“别躲啊我说，早就看过了不是吗。”鸣人边说边用右手抓着他的膝盖，跪在两腿中间俯下身去亲吻左边的大腿内侧，左手也没闲着，指尖撩拨着大腿根部敏感的凹陷。他一点一点感受着佐助流畅的肌肉线条，嘴唇经过的地方皆是滑腻的触感，原本温润的白色被情潮蒸腾成诱人的粉红。  
然而暂时只有一条腿享受着这样的待遇，所以佐助开始无意识地在鸣人腰侧磨蹭另一条空虚的腿。他的小动作让对方又一次笑了出来，声音沙哑而低沉，灼热的呼吸喷在已经泛着粉色的皮肤上，把那一小块变成了更深的桃色，引起肌肉一阵轻颤。  
鸣人的左手转移了阵地，抚上一直被冷落的、佐助的右大腿，在听到舒服的轻哼之后坏心地咬在了反复亲吻的地方，吮出一大片红印。  
他本来还有些担心这么做了之后佐助会生气，然而对方只是发出了一声短促的惊叫，略微睁大了满溢着水雾的眼睛看着他，眼里尽是对他的渴求。  
不行了。鸣人只觉得下腹紧绷得难受，他完全不敢想象自己的性器已经硬到了什么程度，但他确定自己已经没有任何的耐心再去对另一条大腿做同样的事情。  
于是他放开被他捏得发红的膝盖，直接握住了对方高高翘起的性器，这个动作让佐助惊喘一声，身体似是无法自制地弹起又跌落回床上。  
鸣人已经对这具身体太过熟悉，他清楚的知道怎么做会让佐助疯狂。所以他直接用大拇指揉开了包裹着顶端的那层皮，接着略长的指甲蹭上了露出来的小孔。  
听到意料之中的呜咽，鸣人抬起头，毫不意外地看到了身下的爱人痛苦又愉悦的表情。接着他虚握住那根青筋凸起的、发红的性器，上下撸动，偶尔轻掐一把膨大的顶端，同时另一只手开始揉捏底部的两个囊袋，用指甲刮蹭会阴。  
佐助再也无法保持呼吸的频率，他的大脑已经一片混沌，氧气完全不够用，不得不张开嘴大口喘气，因为无上的快感断断续续高声呻吟。他的手颤抖着覆上了对方的手，动作虚软无力，不知道是想表达“停下”、“慢一点”还是“继续”。  
这个过程持续的时间并不长，因为佐助没多久就闭上眼睛绷紧了浑身的肌肉泄在了鸣人的手里。他瘫软在床上，努力地喘着气试图让自己的呼吸恢复平稳。  
他感觉到鸣人捉住了自己的手时忍着疲惫睁开眼，随即意识到对方是要和往常一样拿自己的手自慰。  
他不知道哪里来的力气把自己的手从鸣人的手抽了出来。  
佐助对上鸣人困惑的视线，深吸一口气说：“继续。”  
这两个字略有些微妙，鸣人不太能理解是哪方面的继续，毕竟对方刚刚抽走了手。就在他愣神的几秒钟内佐助不耐烦的补充道：“吊车尾的你在想什么，现在是发呆的时候吗！继续做下去！”  
这样爆炸性的发言成功地砸晕了鸣人。他惊讶地张大嘴，不敢相信自己听到的内容，就这么呆滞地望着对方清秀俊逸的、绯红的脸。  
佐助对于鸣人的反应很不满，啧了一声拉过他还缠着绷带的手，侧过身按在了自己挺翘饱满的臀上：“超级大白痴，还不懂么？”  
他的手被攥紧了。鸣人突然福至心灵，把佐助拦腰抱起放在了自己的腿上，动作有些急躁，硬梆梆的性器戳在了对方的腹部。  
他的左臂保持着环住腰的姿势，右手伸到佐助的脑后温柔地将他的头按在了自己的肩膀上，凑到他的耳边轻声说：“我想这样做已经很久了……你真的想好了吗，我可以继续下去吗，佐助……”低沉沙哑的声音里满是隐忍和压抑。  
“啧，你废话怎么这么多，宇智波从不轻易做决定，但做出了决定就绝不会后悔。”  
“那我真的继续了的说。”  
这一次佐助没有出声回答，他只是幅度很小的点了点头。下巴轻轻点在对方的肩上，略带湿气的黑发扫过颈侧，他伸手攀住鸣人的脖颈，整个人都靠在了对方的怀里。  
鸣人终于将手伸向了向往已久、近在咫尺的部位。  
佐助是肌肉线条不甚明显又没什么脂肪的体型，但臀部却是在衣服包裹下完全看不出来的肉感十足，有着圆润的曲线和柔软的触感，鸣人觉得自己的手不受控制的粘在了上面。  
他不住地揉捏着手里的两团滑腻的软肉，因为太过激动而没能控制好力道，在那上面留下了发红的指印。佐助则跟着他的动作发出小声的嘤咛，声音就在耳边，加上温热的鼻息，合力抓挠着鸣人的心。  
鸣人从来没有这么庆幸自己接受过自来也的熏陶——这里当然不是指忍术或者努力和毅力，说的是在潜移默化中熟悉起来的某些方面的理论知识。不做好扩张的话承受的那一方，也就是佐助，绝对不会有任何快乐的感觉，只剩下疼痛，而他怎么可能舍得弄疼这个捧在手心里爱着的人。  
所以他才能按捺住心中叫嚣着的冲动耐心地伸手打开床头柜，从最深处摸出早就准备好却一直没有派上用场的润滑液。  
他咬开瓶盖，直接把瓶口对着臀缝将液体倾倒了下去，过多的湿滑液体顺着臀缝留下，浸湿了隐藏在其中的入口，又继续向下，最终滴落到他腿间的床单上。  
鸣人把瓶子随意地丢在一边，空出来的手重新抚上了布满指痕的软肉，只略微停留了片刻便向臀缝深处探去。他的动作异常的缓慢，最终到达了那个会让他疯狂的地方。  
手指在入口处停了下来，鸣人感觉到靠在自己身上的人绷紧了身体，有些好笑：就算做好了充足的心理准备，甚至主动迈出了这一步，佐助还是会害怕吧。  
他继续用指尖摩挲着周围的褶皱，侧头含住了佐助的耳垂，在他的耳边轻轻吐气说：“别怕，我不会弄疼你的，相信我。”，另一只手拍了拍肩上黑色的脑袋，又从后颈顺着脊椎慢慢地上下来回轻抚，试图缓解对方紧张的情绪。  
这个方法毫无疑问是有效的，因为佐助渐渐放松了身体，甚至小幅度的蹭了一下抵在腹部的性器，算是无声的催促。  
一直在入口处画着圈的手终于就着润滑液缓缓的探进去了小半个指节。只是小半个指节而已，鸣人还是明显地感受到了包裹着手指的肌肉十分抗拒他的入侵，不停收缩着试图把他挤出去。他继续着抚摸佐助背部的动作，同时缓慢地旋转进入对方体内的手指，让它继续向前。  
缠着绷带的手指磨得黏膜有些疼，佐助不安地扭着腰想要驱散这种被进入的怪异感觉，这使得鸣人的性器又因为这一系列动作和他的腹部相撞了几次。  
猝不及防，鸣人没控制住力道，猛的塞进去一截，直接没到了第二个指节的关节处。他一瞬间吓得大脑空白——该不会弄疼佐助了吧漩涡鸣人你这个混蛋！  
但事情并没有按照他的预想发展下去，因为他清晰地听到了耳边甜腻高亢的呻吟。怀里的身躯抖得厉害，腰被对方的大腿猛地用力夹紧，腹部也传来高热，于是他低下头去——看到了佐助颤颤巍巍翘了起来的性器。一时间他竟有些愣神，直到佐助断断续续的呜咽将他唤醒。  
“……呜……不要……那里……哈……”  
鸣人顿悟，他误打误撞找到了那个能让佐助体会人间极乐的点。本来做好了长时间摸索寻找的心理准备，没想到这么快就让他找到了。  
可惜的是手指上的绷带某种程度上阻碍了他对这个小点确切位置的感知，他只好朝着各个方向在内壁上持续按压着，根据佐助的反应作出判断。  
当佐助再一次无法自控地叫出声并瘫软在他身上时，他已经探明了那个小点的具体方位。鸣人深吸一口气压下横冲直撞的欲念开始集中攻击他亲手摸索出来的那个地方，轻轻按压，缓慢摩挲，弯曲手指搅动。  
他感到蜷缩在怀里的佐助随着自己动作的频率喘着气，喷在耳廓的鼻息越来越粗重，也越来越灼热，夹杂着忽高忽低的呻吟，努力扭头试图看清对方的表情，却受两人姿势和周围光线的限制，只能看到汗湿的黑发中透出的、完全变成艳丽红色的耳廓。  
这是极乐吗？很接近，但还不是。真正的极乐……是手无法给予的，就算是他的手也一样。  
鸣人勾起嘴角，仍在搅动的手指周边的空间已经被扩张开，入口也不再排斥进进出出的异物。他将食指抽出，过程缓慢，期间内壁一直在收缩着阻止他的离去，因此他也毫无保留地察觉到了入口从抗拒到挽留的转变。  
鸣人并起食指和中指——缠着前者的绷带因为润滑液呈现着被浸湿的深色，不过后者马上也会染上这样的颜色——再一次伸进了入口。  
被食指开拓过的空间对于两根手指而言还是狭窄了些，所以在进入的时候遇到了意料之中的阻塞感。好在这一回内壁很快地适应了体积更大的异物，入口处也食髓知味地翕张吞吐着第二节指节。  
他重复着之前的动作，把入口撑得更开，将指节也塞了进去。  
这下他探到了比刚才更深的地方。  
比起孤零零的一根手指，两根手指一起玩的花样要多太多。沿着不同的方向分开手指摩挲内壁，或是卷曲手指让关节凸起的部分刮蹭粘膜。  
虽然知道对于承受方而言除了刚才重点照顾过的小点，刺激别的地方都不会造成快感，只有被异物撑开的怪异感觉，但他不得不继续深入下去——等会儿可有个大家伙要进来呢。好在多了一根手指后他可以略微后退一些用指节对黏膜施加或轻或重的压力，甚至蜷起一根手指在周围打圈而另一根继续向里探索。  
这样的刺激比单纯的按压来得剧烈太多，佐助的呻吟已经完全变了调。他伸长了脖子向后仰头，下巴和喉结的曲线美得不像话；环住鸣人的手臂早已脱力，因为他的这个动作彻底松开来。  
他无法自控地向后倒去，被鸣人迅速搂住腰重新安置在自己的怀里。  
“忍耐一下，佐助，很快就好了。”鸣人试探着撑开手指，果断地抽了出来，这一次加上了第三根手指。他已经到了极限，性器充血太久都没有得到抚慰早就硬得发痛，动作带上了急躁，三根手指在对方最隐秘的场所毫无章法地摩擦搅动。  
即使是简单粗暴的大幅度胡乱翻搅，内壁也欣然接受，还自觉地又放松了些提供充足的空间任他肆虐，但主人的反应似乎和身体表现出来的高接受度不太一致。  
“……嘶……轻点……”来自趴在鸣人肩头的佐助。  
“抱歉我等不及了……”来自心生愧疚的鸣人。  
“……等不及了就进来。”  
鸣人没有回答。他沉默着抽回自己的手，把佐助轻轻放平在床上躺好，抬起他的腿勾在自己腰上，俯下身撑在对方的耳侧给了他一个深吻。  
嘴唇分开的时候佐助睁开眼，对上了鸣人的视线。他在那对海一般的蓝眼睛里看到了太多东西：如同狮子追逐猎物一般志在必得，强烈到极致的占有欲，疯狂的渴求……除开这些，还有藏在深处的缱倦深情和无限爱意。眼神里蕴含的意味太多太复杂，而所有的一切，都是因为自己。  
此时此刻，居高临下凝视着他的漩涡鸣人的眼睛里只有宇智波佐助的倒影，他看着自己就像看着整个世界。虽然鸣人从没说过，但佐助知道自己对他而言胜过这个世界。  
于是他伸出手臂圈住了对方的脖子，将他的脑袋按在左胸口说：“来吧，鸣人。”他叫了对方的名字，而不是一贯使用的绰号。在他看来，他们正在做的事情具有神圣的仪式感，完成之后漩涡鸣人就会成为他唯一可以被称之为“家人”的人。  
所以他真的，再也不会是一个人了。  
佐助感觉到自己的大腿被抬得更高，臀被掰开，有一个炽热坚硬的物体抵在了入口处。他很清楚那是什么，也很清楚接下来会发生什么，但他完全没有感到不安。  
他只是，在鸣人扶着性器缓慢进入自己的身体时，在被硬生生撑开造成的疼痛中，抱紧了他的脖颈。  
来吧，告诉我什么是极乐。

用来扩张的手指和真刀真枪的性器差距非常大，不论是体积还是划过黏膜时产生的触觉，更何况佐助甚至都还没有完全适应三根手指的粗细。肠道湿滑泥泞，温度非常高，入口努力舒张着接纳异物。  
这是鸣人前所未有的体验，也是他所经历过的最难克服的诱惑。包裹着性器的肠壁高热而紧致，引诱着他径直进入到最深处，但肩颈传来的颤抖让他仍旧维持着最后一丝理智，喘着粗气咬牙控制自己入侵的速度，在入口放松的时候往里送，收缩的时候便停下来。  
他已经失去了对时间的概念，因为要强迫自己忍耐就耗尽了他的全部心神。进入的过程对他而言像是一场甜蜜而漫长的酷刑，他不是不可以放任自己的欲念粗暴进犯，但他不允许自己这么做。他不允许自己再弄疼最珍视的人。  
这样的折磨还是迎来了终点，入口将性器整根吞了进去，只留下两个囊袋露在外面。鸣人长舒一口气停下了动作，伸手把环住自己的手抓到嘴边细细地亲吻每一根手指，另一只手抚弄着佐助的大腿内侧，所到之处都蹭上了绷带上残留的粘液。  
鸣人听到佐助哑着嗓子说：“不要再忍耐了，动吧。”  
最后的一丝理智也消失了，他直接大幅度动作起来，将性器抽出直到只剩下膨大的顶端还留在佐助体内，接着不给对方任何喘息的时间就挺腰冲到最深处，囊袋撞在入口两侧的软肉上发出清晰的拍打声。  
炽热坚硬而又湿滑的性器在抽插中凶狠地碾过肠壁上的小点，所造成的刺激是用三根手指胡乱搅动的效果根本无法比拟的，更重要的是完全不同的形状导致了摩擦的时间无限延长，这让佐助被席卷而来的快感淹没，只觉得自己仿佛溺水一般呼吸困难。汹涌的快感不住地将他送上更高的浪尖，冲得他有些意识涣散。  
佐助再也没有办法抑制住身体的反应，扭动着想要逃离这超出自己承受范围的快意，却被鸣人掐住腰牢牢地按在了原地。禁锢他的人毫不留情地全力进攻着，将他的呼吸彻底掌握在了自己手中，他只能跟着对方的动作喘气，在吐息间漏出带着哭腔的悦耳呻吟。  
这一丝哭腔让鸣人的动作变得略微缓慢了一些，他强迫自己分出一些神智看向对方。佐助似乎是被欺负得狠了，他的脸色潮红，胸口急促地起伏着，虽然只是半睁着眼睛，鸣人还是看到了他眼中流动的水光。  
于是他伸手从腋窝环到佐助的后背揽起他的上半身，探过头去温柔地吻他的眼睛，在接收到嘴唇上湿润的触感后伸出舌头轻轻将那些溢出眼眶的泪滴一一舔舐干净。  
背部离开床单的时候佐助下意识地抓住了鸣人的肩。他看着对方逐渐接近的唇闭上了眼睛。  
眼皮被舌尖拭过，轻柔的，小心翼翼的。心里突然就变得很柔软，佐助意识到原来自己竟然那么渴望感受到被珍惜。如果说刚才还是因为刺激过大产生的生理性泪水的话，现在的他已经控制不住想要为鸣人对自己没有丝毫保留的感情哭一场了。  
佐助的眼中再次涌出了泪水。他闭着眼，感受着对方不厌其烦的吻去泪水的动作小声地叫了他的名字。  
“鸣人……”  
“怎么了我说？”  
“没什么……就是想叫叫你。”  
明明是被侵犯，为什么还会感到非常安心呢。大概是因为那个人是漩涡鸣人吧。再也不会有其他人能和鸣人一样，牵动自己所有的情绪了吧。  
他是我的，家人啊。

鸣人在感到包裹着自己性器的肠壁不断收紧的时候腾出手捏住了佐助跳动着的性器顶端，后者剧烈的挣扎起来，声音里的哭腔更加浓重。  
“放……放开！”  
“抱歉……不过还是想和佐助一起，所以暂时忍耐一下吧。”  
他掐住佐助的腰加快了冲刺的速度，到达极限后松开了手。佐助几乎在他放开自己的一瞬间就尖叫着泄了出来，和他同时发泄的鸣人也几乎脱力，但倒在床上的时候他还是及时撑住了自己的身体，没有让佐助直挺挺撞到后脑。他环视一圈，找到了在剧烈运动中跑得有点远的枕头并重新安置好才把佐助慢慢地放下。  
接着他慢慢从对方的身体里退了出来，侧身躺下，发现佐助翻了个身看着自己，忍不住伸手理了理他汗湿的额发。他揽住佐助的腰，后者很善解人意的钻进他的怀里，两个人靠在一起感受对方的呼吸和心跳。  
温存了好一会，鸣人才下床去浴室放水，把完全站不起来的佐助抱进去清理，然后在对方泡澡的时候换上了干净的床单和被套，把对方抱回重新变得清爽的床上才把自己洗干净。  
再回到床上的时候佐助已经进入了浅眠状态，迷迷糊糊的向鸣人伸手，后者愉快地把他圈进怀里，察觉到对方似乎想说什么。  
于是鸣人轻拍他的背说：“睡吧佐助，我都懂的。”  
他们相拥着入眠。

佐助醒来的时候鸣人正在收拾忍具和随身用品。他睁开朦胧的睡眼，看着对方在凌晨昏暗的天色中不甚清晰的背影，哑着嗓子叫了一声“吊车尾的”。  
鸣人回过头说：“抱歉，吵醒你了吗。”他迅速端着水来到床前扶佐助起来喝，询问是否还要而对方摇了摇头之后回复他：“还很早，再睡一会吧，我得出门了的说。”接着他捧住佐助的脸，吻了吻他的额头。  
“佐助，我、我走了的说！等我回来哟！”鸣人说完松开手转身就想走，却被佐助拉住了衣角。他疑惑的回过神去，被对方扯着衣领低下头去——  
额头上传来柔软的触感，佐助回吻了他。  
“路上小心，超级大白痴。”然后他放开了手。  
面前的人半天没有反应，佐助拍拍他的脸，掌心传来高于体温的热度。而终于回过神来的鸣人丢下一句“我走了！”，逃也似的抓起背包套进忍者鞋就飞奔出了家门，留下佐助看着自己的掌心发呆。他的脸也渐渐烫了起来。  
明明是你先亲的我，不好意思个什么劲啊超级大白痴。  
佐助并不愿意承认他也害羞了，更不愿意承认鸣人刚出门没多久他就开始思念他，想着他什么时候能回来。  
所以他钻进被子里，决定趁着天色尚且昏暗再睡个回笼觉。


End file.
